1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of video processing and, more specifically, to techniques for integrating scaling and filtering in a standalone module.
2. Background
The visual appearance of a video signal may be significantly improved by emphasizing the high frequency components of an image. Sharpening is such a practice to enhance the local contrast at boundaries, and has become one of the most important features in image processing. Among many solutions proposed in the past, the “unsharp masking with linear high pass filtering” has proven to be a simple and effective method to enhance an image. The video signal may be further sharpened with a sharpening filter.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques for integrating scaling and filtering in a standalone module with a single scaling filter.